Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170419172309/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170429045652
Kristoff demanded. "What have you done with Anna?" "Anna? Oh, you mean the youngest single sister of Arendelle, don't you? I've been taking care of her ever since she came to me for comfort ever since most of the others constantly showed nothing but favoritism towards those twin royals of Arendelle, Elsa and Ella over her all the time." "Where is she?" Kristoff demanded. "Why right here of course." Moved out of the way and the one who stood behind him was none other than only just Princess Anna of Arendelle herself who did nothing but glared and scowled in disgust and jealousy. "Anna!" Kristoff shouted at her. "Get down here!" Anna stubbornly turned her head away as she crossed and folded her arms and shook her head. "No." she said as she was sounding defiant. The group of good guys stared at her. "No? What do you mean no, Anna?" Kristoff asked as he was staring at her in disbelieve. "What are you doing?" "You don't need me." Anna said. "You only need me to put up with constant favoritism towards Elsa and Ella over me. What about me?" "You're Elsa and Ella's little sister and our friend." Kristoff replied angrily. "Why are you doing this, Anna?" "Why?" Anna shouted at him. "Elsa and Ella are the ones who are the most all time favorites while I'm the unfavorite! And now Elsa and Ella are running after me when it's clear I don't need protection! Why can't any of you see that I don't need protection? What about the favorites of Arendelle?" Anna demanded, glaring at Elsa and Ella now. "What are their reasons for coming here to find me?" "We came because you're still our little sister no matter what. I'm sorry I lied to you for your safety because I only wanted to keep you safe, Anna. I should've been honest with you from the beginning when you laid your eyes on my gloves and asked me why I wore my gloves. I told you I had a thing for dirt but Papa said it was for the best if you won't remember I have powers. I told you it will be years before they heal. I only wanted you to protect you from harm and danger too. That's all. I felt nothing but guilty for not being honest with you like I should've been." Elsa replied. "We came because we know you care about us, especially me and we care about you too. I'm sorry I made you think I hate you. I know I shut you out for past thirteen years ago even without telling you why but I should've been there for you back then ever since Ella was sent to Jedi. Let's face it. It would've been better if I was also sent to the Jedi away from Arendelle too just like Ella was instead of being isolated in Arendelle even together with you for a long time so you wouldn't have to be less focused on by Mama and Papa at all nor shut out at all and that way, you would've been able to easily move on from Ella and me in order to find and make any other friends besides trying to get me back all the time. You also could have Arendelle all to yourself, couldn't you? Everything's not always all about me, is it? No it isn't and it shouldn't be at all. There are still any other friends even besides me and Ella, aren't they? Why should it matter if you're our little sister anyway just because people couldn't stand the fact that you're our little sister and rather show favoritism towards Ella and me over you? I know I should've told you why I shut you out but I was nothing but too caught up in my own fears and cowardice. Everything I did was having to follow Mama and Papa's orders without protesting at all. I should've stepped up back then before. What if they were using you to get revenge on me just because I did all those things I never should've done to you at all?-" "Just save it!" Anna cut Elsa off as she rudely shouted as she was about to shoot lasers from her glaring, angry eyes in order to use them against Elsa. "I've had about enough of you! You keep getting in the way of my freedom and independence! You have no right! You should just butt out!" "But Anna-" Elsa heartbrokenly begun but Anna cut Elsa off again as she shot her lasers from her angry, glaring eyes in order to shove Elsa out of her way. Elsa hit the ground where she had been standing and they yelped in pain, after Anna shoved Elsa away from her while Ella ran to Elsa's aid to make sure if her twin sister was alright so she was hoping she was able to easily protect her twin sister, Elsa from their other sister, Anna who was about to use violence against Elsa. "What was that?" Kristoff asked. "Lasers from Anna's angry, glaring eyes." Ella replied. "Something doesn't seem right here at all. This isn't good at all, is it? Anna was never like this at all, was she?" Ella just saw Anna shot lasers from her glaring, angry eyes as she used them against their sister, Elsa by attacking her. "She seems to be taking her anger out on Elsa..."